The Rose Contingent
by sansreality
Summary: AU. After five years in Europe, Kaname returns to Japan, expecting to start a simpler life. When he gets involved with an organization of private detectives stopping a conspiracy, everything changes for the worse, especially since his partner is a crazed, silver-haired hunter. What can you do when your partner doesn't trust you and you don't quite trust your partner either? KaZe
1. arc one: New Lives and New Knowledge

**A/N: **I really should be focusing on my other stories right now (considering I have two fanfics and two original stories in the works at this moment). However, this inspiration came to me yesterday and I decided to post one chapter… so I won't back out of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Full Summary: **For the past five years, Kaname Kuran has lived in Europe. However, in an attempt to escape a haunting mistake, he decides to return to Japan and resume his old life as a respected pureblood vampire. The only problem is things have changed since his absence. When he becomes involved with an elite organization of private detectives, he finds himself paired up with famed hunter Zero Kiryuu. But solving crime – particularly supernatural crime – is a dangerous task, and before they can accomplish everything, the two partners need to learn a little thing called "trust."

Rated "M" for future violence (and possibly sexual innuendo).

**Disclaimer: **This fanfiction is for enjoyment purposes only. I don't own _Vampire Knight _or its characters. No, that honor goes to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**ARC ONE: NEW BEGINNINGS AND NEW ACQUAINTENCES**

* * *

_part one: the return_

He wasn't sure how he ended up in the dance club.

All he remembered was getting in the taxi from the airport and telling the driver to proceed forward. Everything else afterwards blurred in his mind. He did recall feeling a kick. A shout was involved somewhere, a shout of anger and insult revolving around him being a rascal. Then there was a trek through the streets as he wheeled his luggage. But he wasn't _truly _aware of his surroundings until he found himself standing in the club.

The pulsating music rocked his heart; he could hear his heartbeats thrumming inside his head. The strobe lights struck his eyes, and he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. The musky smell of sex and alcohol seeped into his nostrils, and it filled his soul with the allure the club promised. Despite having the keenest of vampire senses, he still felt disoriented – dizzy, almost uncertain of where he was and what he was doing.

He descended the steps and immersed into the crowd of dancers. The dance floor contained life, and as he glanced at the grinding and cheering, he realized why he decided to enter the place.

He wanted to feel alive again.

He wanted to revel in the energy pouring out of every soul, to feel the blood run through his veins. He wanted to return to the old days before the whole mess began, before he left for Europe.

In hindsight, he was a fool. He had acted on a whim, and now he realized how uncharacteristic the decision was. He wasn't the type to run away from responsibilities; he wasn't the type to forget who he was. Yet he had done all of that by going to Europe – a regrettable choice, a choice always haunting him like the ghost of his parents. If only he had stayed in Japan, maybe the tragedy wouldn't have occurred.

He sighed and strolled towards the bar. Thinking about it, he needed some alcohol to drown his sorrows. Calling the bartender, he asked for five shots of the strongest beer available. A moment later, he downed all five glasses without even a break. Vampires were resistant to alcohol; blood was what made them drunk. This fact, however, didn't prevent the room from spinning after he finished.

His hazy vision returned to the dance floor. The people were all blurs, inconsequential things that didn't concern him. Bored, however, he stared at them in melancholy.

A streak of blond caught his attention. The curly wisps of hair, the startling blue eyes, the self-assured expression – they were familiar, and he knew to whom they belonged. Without another thought, he paid the bartender, stood up, and followed after the blond man.

He was led to a narrow hallway in the club, lined with doors in which he could hear moaning and groaning from inside. There was no question where he was, but he didn't redden in embarrassment. He tended to be composed at all times, and the current situation was no exception. The blond chose a free room and pushed his companion – a pretty redhead with sparkling green eyes – inside. The door locked.

The sound of objects crashing to the ground hit his eardrums. He wondered if it was polite to interrupt, if it would put him at an uncomfortable position. The pit in his stomach formed into knots. Strange – he had never felt the sensation before. A hesitancy overcame him. He froze, hand gripping on the doorknob but lacking the ability to fling the door open.

He had been gone for such a long time and to intrude – how would the blond react?

He was paralyzed for a brief time.

It easily passed. Uncertainty was not an attractive emotion on him.

He kicked open the door.

The blond was currently on the bed, lingering over a groaning female and pressing butterfly kisses on her. The pretty woman opened her eyes, sighted him, and gasped. She nudged on the blond, catching his attention. He snarled in annoyance at the interruption, though she whispered a few words into his ears. The blond grew red and flipped around, eager to confront the intruder.

"Hey, we're trying to do something…" The blond man's sentence faltered and he stared wide-eyed at the presence in front of him. His next word came out as a whisper. "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname Kuran blinked at the blond then frowned.

"You concern me sometimes, Aidou. You certainly concern me sometimes."

***arc one***

"So why have you returned to Japan?"

Hanabusa Aidou glanced back. A small, forced smile flitted across his lips, and he ran his hands up and down the steering wheel. It was a sign of anxiety, and Kaname sighed, seeing the action. After a five year absence from Japan, this was how he was received.

With unease.

"May you please keep your eyes on the road?" Kaname asked in a cool, crisp voice. "It'd be nice to not die in a car accident on my first night back."

Aidou paled. "I-I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, but we're vampires. A car accident won't kill us."

Regardless of his words, the blond vampire's focus shifted to the streets.

Kaname rubbed his temples and turned his attention towards the window. The street lights lit up the night, allowing all view into Tokyo nightlife. Young men and women strolled in the streets, laughing and dancing erratically. A few stray businessmen hurried home from work. Creatures lurked in the shadows.

"But you didn't answer my question," Aidou said. "Why have you returned? Is there anything wrong?"

The last question brought unpleasant memories back to Kaname. Before they could resurface in full glory, however, he sealed those recollections in his mind's deep recesses. He never showed anything but surety and power, and he wasn't ending the streak any time soon.

"Europe bored me," he lied. "So I decided to return to Japan."

Aidou relaxed, hearing the response; even in the backseat, Kaname could see the noble vampire's strained muscles go limp. His face brightened considerably. He shot another glance back before focusing on driving.

"Glad to hear that, Kaname-sama," the blond said. "I – we missed you. All of us. Life just isn't the same when you're not there."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Aidou affirmed, bobbing his head up and down. "The Council has been getting even more restrictive without a pureblood there to rein them in. Passing more regulations, being more abusive of their power – it's been awful. Coexistence has completely flown out of their minds. And don't even get me started on the Association." The blond grew red, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "They've been targeting vampires with the strangest reasons, obviously picking on them. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they start arresting us for jaywalking."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. A fire lit up inside his heart. He had worked for years to ensure that the Association and Council did not infringe on his work. He had wanted coexistence to be possible, and he had acted as a spokesperson for the mission. He had tried to get vampires placed in a favorable light. And as soon as he left, all he strived for had been destroyed.

"How?" he demanded. His voice was shaky, and he clenched the leather fabric of his seat. A crackling filled the air – the crackling of glass prepared to break. "Wasn't there anybody there to stop any of this from happening?"

"Yeah," Aidou answered. "Yuuki tried to maintain the Kuran legacy by taking over your jobs."

"Yuuki?" His brown eyes enlarged at the thought. His sister had gotten involved. His precious little girl had gotten tangled up in the mess. The truth dawned to him. Yuuki had a good heart, but she was weak. She couldn't bear the brunt of leading the vampires. With a strained voice, he said, "They broke her, didn't they?"

Aidou chewed on his lip. He said nothing, intent on remaining silent.

"I asked you a question, Aidou." He pulled the leather fabric up. He was ripping it away from the seat.

Aidou still refused to say anything. The blond always was fond of talking, so why did he choose to be quiet now?

"Answer. My. Question." Kaname enunciated each word. New cracks appeared on the windows. His message was clear.

The Level B vampire exhaled. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then, he snapped them open. Finding a curb, he twisted the steering wheel and parked the car. The gear shifted to 'Park,' and Aidou threw his head onto the seat's headrest. He ruffled his hair and mumbled a few incoherent words. Silence filled the car – crushing, revealing silence. Kaname remained stiff, his mouth taut. He was waiting for Aidou's answer, the response he already knew.

"Yes," Aidou finally breathed out. "But Yuuki fought valiantly, Kaname-sama. She was so _good _at hiding her fear, her troubles. The Council and Association gave her a hard time, but she always prevailed. She was always the one who had the last laugh. For some time, we actually believed she was going to survive, that she was going to do well in your job." He trembled. His voice cracked, and Kaname could see the blond blink away tears.

"We always volunteered to help," he continued to say, "but she always refused. And she seemed to be doing so well that we started to not worry." Aidou threw his head onto the steering wheel, making the car honk. "We didn't even realize that she was having such a hard time until…"

"Until what?" Kaname pressed. He had to hear the words, even though he knew the truth.

Aidou sniffled. "One day, she was gone. There was no note – nothing – but her clothes weren't packed and she couldn't be traced. It's clear what happened."

Kaname buried his head into his hands. His breaths slowly grew rapid. He felt like he was suffocating, as if he was stuck in a vacuum. He needed air fast; he needed air to survive. Though the car floor under his feet was solid, he felt as if it was collapsing. As if he was falling into darkness, a void where there was no such thing as light. Something wet trickled down his cheeks. _Tears_. He wiped them off and looked away.

He was never one to show weakness. He had renown for his calm and strength. He wasn't going to break the streak any time soon.

"Suicide," he pronounced.

Aidou said nothing, but his nod spoke for him.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama," the vampire said. "As I said, life just wasn't the same without you. Things changed too quickly."

***arc one***

Aidou brought Kaname to his apartment. Kaname had asked to be returned to his mansion, but the Level B had responded with a negative. The mansion was no longer under the Kuran name; it was possessed by the Council.

According to the blond vampire, Yuuki's death precipitated a change in power dynamics for the vampire society. With the sole Kuran in Japan gone, the Council had doubled their efforts to gain complete control. It had worked. Everybody believed Kaname would never return – Aidou included, the blond had added with shame. The Kuran supporters easily relinquished their stakes in decision-making. By giving up their power, they had lost all hold in the vampire society. Instead they turned to human work.

Takuma had become a doctor. Kain took over a major business conglomerate in Hong Kong. Shiki and Rima continued their modeling work, expanding their fame to acting and singing. Ruka had become a teacher. And Aidou was now a freelance reporter and photographer.

That had been four years ago. Just one year after Kaname went to Europe.

"But actually, I think I like reporting," Aidou had said, trying to not worry the pureblood. "It's fun. I get to meet interesting people, and I'm pretty famous. I almost won the Pulitzer, you know."

The words did nothing to make Kaname feel better. On a whim, he had left his duties in Japan, and it had destroyed everybody around him. Yuuki was gone. His once shining supporters were now reduced to human jobs, mostly forsaken by the vampire society. He had returned to Japan, hoping to start anew – to rebuild a better life.

Who knew he actually had to start over.

It was ironic really.

"I'm sorry about how small this place is," Aidou said as he brought Kaname's luggage in.

He turned on the light switch, revealing the state of his housing. The apartment was small and quaint; there was an air of welcoming to it, capable of warming any heart. But for the ostentatious Aidou, the place didn't match what Kaname expected.

Aidou chuckled nervously. "Still, it's home sweet home."

Kaname stood at the doorway, unsure what to do. Aidou beckoned him to enter the living room.

"But of course, this is a temporary measure," he started rambling. "I wouldn't even think of letting _you _stay in this dingy little thing. I'll call Ichijou tomorrow, and you can stay with him then. He lives in a pretty nice penthouse suite. You know how loaded doctors are, and he's a world-renowned surgeon, too."

Aidou opened the door to a room annexed to the area. Kaname peered inside. It was a tiny bedroom containing a bed, a drawer, and a desk – only the bare essentials.

"There's only one bedroom here," Aidou explained, "so you can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Kaname had been reflective throughout the whole conversation, but hearing Aidou's words, he returned to the alert. He regarded the blond carefully. Aidou was whistling, unperturbed by his sacrifice. In fact, he seemed content as he searched for extra blankets and a pillow.

"The Aidou I knew would never offer to sleep on the couch so happily," he said. He folded his arms across his chest as he added, "Even for me."

Aidou shrugged. He pulled out a dirty comforter from beneath the bed. As he passed Kaname by the door, he repeated the hurtful reply he gave in the car.

"Life just wasn't the same without you. Things changed too quickly, and people did, too."

***arc one***

Kaname never dreamed. His sleep was occupied by nightmares.

On that night, he was haunted by fire and screams. A girl – a little human girl, only twelve years of age – ran towards him, looking for salvation. His hand reached out, ready to grab her tiny fingers. But dust exploded in front of him. A boom played in the erratic air. His back slammed onto a wall. The girl shrieked.

Her entire body had been consumed by flames.

For the first time in his entire life, Kaname Kuran had lost control of everything. He had become another plaything of Fate, and she was cruel. She was on a mission to force him to his knees and break him down.

_Life just wasn't the same without you. Things changed too quickly, and people did, too._

Everything had spiraled out of his hands. And he had thought it ended in Europe. How wrong he was. His happy life in Japan had dissipated. His old life before Europe was rife with headaches and frustrations, but he was pleased with everything. He had a loving sister and loyal supporters. He had the world at his fingertips. And then he had abandoned all of that. And for what? For a whim? For a reason he couldn't even remember?

The burning girl morphed into another image, another girl. Only this female had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She gave him a sad smile, and then she pulled out the Artemis from within her clothes' folds. The Artemis shifted into a scythe, and she cut her head with it. The innocent, beautiful girl became crystal shards.

Yuuki_._

_One day, she was gone. There was no note – nothing – but her clothes weren't packed and she couldn't be traced. It's clear what happened._

The burning scene changed into a cramped apartment. It was a quaint apartment but not the one fit for one of his most devoted followers.

_But actually, I think I like reporting. It's fun. I get to meet interesting people, and I'm pretty famous. I almost won the Pulitzer, you know._

He had left his friends and family. He had allowed the castle he had built to be knocked down. He was the glue holding his fort together, and he had ignored it. It was his fault that everything he built was destroyed. And for what? For an escape? For a reason that didn't even matter any longer?

Kaname awoke. His breaths were raspy. His body was shivering. He sat up and clutched his head. The thoughts were so painful. They seared his mind.

He shook his head, trying to clear them away.

He was pitiful at the moment, and he didn't like that one bit. He was Kaname Kuran, the fierce pureblood vampire – the one everybody feared and respected. He was not the type to be crying over his mistakes. He had committed his wrongs, and he was paying for his crimes. It was time to face the truth.

His life in Japan had changed. There was nothing he could do about it. So it appeared he had to start over. So he had to take a different path with his life. So he had obstacles to conquer.

He couldn't falter in his resolve. No. He _wouldn't _falter in his resolve.

He was Kaname Kuran. He was a pureblood vampire. He was the man who once possessed the greatest power over all Japanese vampires. He was the one who always knew what to do, who always bore himself with dignity and potency.

He wasn't going to break his streak any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: **As a last note, the conception of this story is like an anime. There are several arcs to the entire plot. The first few arcs won't seem connected, but as the story progresses, continuity will be established. So that's just a quick warning. Currently, we're on the introductory arc, so things will be slower. But my plans (if they work out) involve a lot more action in the future.

Also, updates might be sporadic, since I'm focusing on my other stories first. But once I finish SoH, I'll probably kick up updates for this story.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated along with concrit.


	2. arc one: New Bar and New Murder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Vampire Knight_ or its character. This fanfiction is written solely for enjoyment purposes.

**Warnings: **A bloody description is in this chapter... I don't think it's too bad compared to some of the things I've read but be warned.

* * *

**ARC ONE: NEW BEGINNINGS AND NEW ACQUAINTENCES**

* * *

_part two: restart_

"You're doing what?"

Aidou's mouth hung open limp, the mug of coffee raised to his lips waiting to be tipped over. He abandoned the drink, however, as he set the cup down and furrowed his eyebrows.

Kaname was unperturbed by the blond vampire's reaction. He expected it from the easily hysterical and frantic noble. Flipping through the newspaper, he acted as if he hadn't said anything distressing.

"Must I repeat myself, Aidou?" Kaname stated in an even tone. He took a small bite out of his croissant. "I have decided to look for a human job."

"B-b-but."

"But what?" The pureblood rubbed his temples. He loved Aidou for his loyalty but the blond always managed to give him a migraine. That didn't meant he never found some _amusement _from him though. Kaname smirked as he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table. Feigning a frown, he said, "Are you questioning my competency at acquiring a job? Do you think _I_, a pureblood vampire, am not fit for working with humans?"

The blood drained from Aidou's face. "N-no! That's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to –"

"I understand your concern," interrupted Kaname. He flicked his wrist in a gesture of silence. "You were hoping I would make a public announcement of my return and take over my old duties."

Aidou nodded his head fervently. He opened his mouth to speak but he soon closed it. Instead he drank his coffee and looked down waiting for Kaname to continue his explanation.

"I'll admit that was my original plan," said Kaname, "but things have changed. The news about Yuuki and the Council's infringement have…"

He faltered unsure what to say. He had to keep up appearances even in front of Aidou. Though the noble vampire respected him regardless of his fallacies, he couldn't publicly admit his weakness. It would break him further. Aidou cocked his head to the side in question as he waited for Kaname to continue. It was a message of impatience and Kaname settled for a blander descriptor.

"…_profoundly_ affected me," he continued. "When I make my presence known to the vampire society, I want it to be free from any resentment or grudges. But I am afraid my mental state is not ready to be composed around the Council. It is best that I have some time to relax and recollect myself before making a return."

Aidou tugged on his sleeves. He still did not meet Kaname's gaze. "So how long will this time be?"

He snuck a glance up and seeing Kaname's expression, he instinctively winced. Kaname's look must have been menacing; he relaxed his face to be more agreeable. A scared Aidou was even more impossible to deal with than a frenzied one.

"I don't know at this time," Kaname said. "But I will not abandon the vampire society. Just be patient, please. You can do that, right Aidou?"

Aidou closed his eyes, considering Kaname's request. Kaname knew the blond would agree but his breathing hitched as he waited for the response. The _old _Aidou would definitely acquiesce but there was no knowing what the _new_ Aidou would do. Kaname hoped he had not miscalculated anything; he didn't want to lose the noble's friendship. He had lost enough in five years. His heart couldn't take another loss.

The Level B vampire's eyes snapped open. He nodded his head and clenched his teeth, determined.

"Of course I understand, Kaname-sama," he said. "And I'll support you no matter what."

Kaname exhaled in relief at the reply. His worries were ungrounded. Aidou might have changed in some aspects, but his loyalty was unwavering. It was like the river, bending to any obstacle or challenge but always constant.

"I'll even help you look for a job!" Aidou exclaimed. He grabbed the newspaper and flipped to the job listings. "Now tell me: what human abilities do you have that can be useful for a job?"

Aidou beamed. Kaname blinked. Aidou's smile faltered. Kaname felt like a five-year old human being taught Einstein's theory of relativity – in other words, completely out of the loop.

"Um…" Aidou started folding the edges of the newspaper. "Well, maybe my phrasing was confusing. What I meant was that vampires are better endowed than humans but only some of our abilities can be used with human work. We just need to find your special human talent and a job will come to you."

Kaname propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hands. The action made it _look _as if he understood everything, as if he was merely allowing Aidou to continue for humor purposes.

Aidou smiled, seeing the action. So the blond got fooled by his trick. Good.

"I mean, let me explain by example," Aidou continued. "When the others and I were forced to find jobs, we found something that fit our personalities. My charisma made it easy for me to do newspaper interviews and my curiosity made me a handy investigator. Shiki and Rima have always been good at catching attention and fancy. Ruka loved working with children, prompting her to teach. Kain is exact and solid in everything he does, allowing him to be a good manager. And Ichijou… well, I'm still not sure how a vampire could become a doctor with all the blood involved. So the question is what distinctive character of yours can translate into a job?"

Kaname nodded his head and leaned back, pretending to be in complete control of the situation. Inside, however, he was disorientated. None of his thoughts were organized. It was as if a tornado had wreaked havoc in his mind. Nothing made sense and no matter what he thought, he could not come to a proper conclusion. Kaname had lost his touch. A five year break from being a leader had made him lose his touch.

An answer did surface from the depths of his mind. He knew what the truthful response should be, but he would rather avoid divulging the information. It would shock the noble and risk Kaname's safety.

What could he say?

_It is actually quite simple what human job I am fit for, Aidou. My manipulative abilities and keen senses allow me to do rather well in espionage. In fact, my time in Europe wasn't spent perusing the famous sites and attractions but actually serving as a spy for a European government._

Of course the reveal would go well. Aidou would only get a heart attack. The news would spread. And before he knew it, old spy enemies would appear, ready to track down and kill Kaname. There was also the matter of the girl. The flames came back, threatening to engulf him until his skin was burned and his true self laid bare for all to see. No, Kaname would say nothing about his work in Europe.

In the end, Kaname decided to answer Aidou using a different route. Tipping his head to the side, he asked, "What job do _you _think I would be fit for? As my loyal supporter, I would only assume you would understand me best and know."

Aidou's mouth fell and he became whiter than ever. The hand on the newspaper twitched and the quivering spread to his entire body. His eyes began blinking rapidly. Raspy breaths flew out of his lips. He seemed to be undergoing a convulsing fit.

"Kaname-sama, I think we should also ask Ichijou for his opinion on this."

***arc one***

The lit white sign stared back at him, promising in its beauty. He read the words in his mind and reveled in their powers.

_Elysian Fields._

It was the name of the Greek afterlife reserved for heroes and the righteous. It was the place to live in harmony and forget all the pains of the world. It was a world of beauty and potential. The message conveyed by the bar's name was poignant. It spoke of hope and of forgetting. It spoke of refuge from troubles and hardships. It touched his heart. The soft lighting extended from the sign until it reached his soul. He felt invigorated and renewed. A satisfied smile flitted on his face.

"You are a regular patron at this bar, you say?" he asked Aidou as the blond opened the door and gestured for Kaname to enter. The bell on the door rang a soft melody from the push.

"Yes," Aidou answered. "I discovered the bar three years ago on its opening day. I was wandering around when my eye caught the sign and I decided to give the place a try. Ever since then, it's my favorite place to grab a few drinks."

The two stepped inside. The bar was devoid of any life, except for the two vampires and a bartender. Dim fluorescent lighting gave a casual but elegant mood to the place. The bar was not like the club from the night before. It had class. Light jazz music filled Kaname's ears. It trickled down his body endowing him with certain calm. It was peculiar how the ambience of a place could change one's outlook. Throughout the day, Kaname had felt a weight dragging him down. Latched onto his ankle, the iron ball pulled him deeper down the seas of despair. Each bad memory brought him further and further into the darkness.

Thoughts of his battle with Rido, his uncle. He was losing his grip on land. Thoughts of the fire and the poor girl came to him. He was sinking. Thoughts of Yuuki's death. He was drowning.

But inside the bar, those thoughts disappeared. His mind cleared. A weight lifted from his soul. He was almost close to floating at the moment. He let out a sigh. It seemed as if the exhale was a way to expel all his horrible ponderings.

"The other frequent patrons haven't arrived yet," Aidou explained. He nudged Kaname towards a booth by the corner. "They usually come in about an hour. That's usually when they have their breaks or begin their day."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, inquisitive about the peculiar schedules of the other visitors. He understood humans going to the bar late at night, but it tended to be for parties or after work – not at all the way Aidou had said it.

"In fact," the Level B continued, "I usually come later too, but it is best if we get you situated out of sight and attention. Takuma said his shift will be done in an hour and he'll get here a few minutes later than eleven."

"If that's the case, why are we here so early, Aidou?" Kaname asked, his voice stern and irritated. He didn't understand why he had to wait for a long stretch of time at the bar. He peered at the bartender, whose back was turned to the two, and lowered his voice. "We're vampires. We _are _used to the night life."

"I know." The reply sounded forced, making it even more peculiar to Kaname's ears.

Arriving at the booth, the two sat down, Kaname on the opposite side of Aidou. The leather seat was plush and comfortable. The booth gave him a view of the calm streets outside. The area was certainly a peaceful one, different than most of the bar surroundings Kaname had seen. On second thought, waiting for an hour at the bar didn't seem too bad. The blond waved his hand and called out to the bartender.

"Youta, can you serve us a few drinks!"

The bartender flipped around, eyes widened and clearly surprised to see customers. The young man jumped over the counter and ran towards their booth.

"Aidou Hanabusa!" the man exclaimed. "You're here early."

The bartender came up to the two. Folding his arms over his chest, he grinned at the blond vampire. In appearances, the man fit the atmosphere created by the bar. Shaggy brown hair fell over his forehead and around his head, even covering his ears. The boyish cut exuded innocence and affability, and complimented with the sparkling black eyes and impish grin, the bartender appeared genial and approachable – not at all like the tough and gritty bartenders at other places.

He leaned forward towards Aidou, his nose nearly touching the vampire's. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to unwind here for some time with a friend of mine," said Aidou, leaning back in his seat. "We're waiting up for Takuma." He directed the man's attention towards Kaname. "Youta, this is Kuran Kaname. He just returned to Japan last night and I wanted to bring him to my favorite hangout." The blond cocked his head towards the bartender's direction. "Kaname-sama, this is Nakahara Youta, the owner and sole bartender of Elysian Fields."

"Pleased to meet you, Kaname-san," Youta said with a bow. Kaname was struck with how soft the voice was for a man. "I hope your first visit here will be enjoyable."

"I'm already very much impressed," Kaname replied. "You run a very stylish bar, the nicest I've ever seen."

"Thanks for the compliment!" Youta replied with another smile. "So what can I get for you today?"

"I'll take two of your raspberry vodka to start," Aidou said, ordering for Kaname too.

Youta nodded his head. "Okay! Your drinks will be ready in a few minutes."

The bartender returned to his previous spot and began pulling out ingredients. Kaname returned his attention to Aidou. He tapped his finger on the faux marble surface of the table.

"How does Nakahara-san handle all the orders when this place gets busy?" he asked. "You said he works alone."

"The patrons are more than happy to wait, even if it takes an hour or two," Aidou said. He picked up a menu on the table and flipped through it in passing interest. "The alcoholic beverages here are just divine. Plus, people also come here to unwind. As the bar's name suggests, this place tries to give its patrons a taste of heaven. And after a long day of Council work or hunting vampires, all clients are more than happy to just sit back, get involved in the chatter, and wait for their drinks."

Kaname guffawed at Aidou, hearing his explanation. He processed the exact words in his mind and wondered if he had misheard the blond. Shaking his head, he wiped the surprise off his face. Shock was unattractive on the pureblood.

"You mean vampires and hunters frequent this place?" he asked.

Aidou nodded his head. "They seem to be the _only _patrons. A few humans are regulars but most are involved with the vampire world in some way."

Kaname pointed towards Youta and said his words in a whisper. "Does Nakahara-san know?" He scrutinized the bartender and found the man to be human. There was nothing supernatural about the fellow at all.

"Not at all," his loyal follower replied. While he spoke in a louder voice before, he now lowered it. It was nearly inaudible and Kaname's keen senses were what allowed him to hear the next words. "There are enough mentions of vampires and bloodshed to raise suspicions, but Youta just assumes it's all a game that he's being left out of. The guy's nice but he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the market."

Kaname cast another glance at Youta. The poor man was humming a happy tune while he did his work. Pity washed over him for the fellow but also envy. Kaname wished he could remain innocent about the vampire world. He desired to be free of the heartache and haunting involved with the vampire life. But he couldn't turn a blind eye like Youta. He was very much a vampire. His soul bore the taints of blood thirst, resentment, and destruction.

And there was no way he could lie about the darkness within his heart.

***arc one***

Takuma arrived at the bar later than Aidou anticipated. It was a quarter to twelve when the optimistic blond vampire entered the place. By then, the building was teeming with life. Every inch of the building was occupied by somebody. Despite the buzzing and chatter, Elysian Fields still possessed a tranquil air. For some reason, it remained a haven for Kaname's heart and soul.

The aura coming from the place stank of lies and cruelty, of death and hatred. Hunters convened on one side of the building, while the vampires enjoyed themselves on the other side. It was as if a line had been drawn at the center of the infrastructure. Nobody dared cross it except for Youta, who jumped from side to side with a smile on his face.

A bubble surrounded Kaname's and Aidou's corner. They were distant from the humdrum and nobody came to interact with them. Aidou had called the booth "the Void" and explained the area was always ignored for some reason. Many patrons believed a spell had been cast, causing whoever to sit there to fade into the background. It was the perfect place for Kaname to stay if he wanted his return to remain hidden from society.

Takuma was the first and only person to pop the bubble.

"Sorry I'm late," he said upon sitting down besides Aidou. "An emergency operation came to my wing at the last minute. The patient had a horrible heart condition." He set down a large square object, wrapped in cloth, onto the ground. Smiling at Kaname, he said, "Long time no see, Kaname-kun!"

Aidou eyed the package by Takuma's feet. "What's that?"

"A present this woman gave me for saving her boyfriend's life," Takuma answered. "It's a mirror from the Victorian era. Exported from France apparently." He returned his gaze back on Kaname. His green eyes twinkled with delight. "Well, I didn't believe it was true when Aidou-kun called me and said you'd return. I thought the guy was pulling a prank on me."

Aidou rolled his eyes at the comment and sunk further back in his seat. He took a sip of his drink – a lime sherry. It was the eighth drink he had called since they arrived at the bar.

"But you've returned!" Takuma exclaimed. "How's life been? Was Europe interesting? Pick up any cute foreign girls?"

At that moment, a glass of some alcoholic beverage slammed onto the table. Takuma looked up and met Youta's gaze. He pointed at it.

"Is this for me?"

"Yep," Youta answered. He was carrying a trap filled to the brim with drinks. Kaname was surprised how the gangly man could endure all the weight. He looked so brittle that a soft breeze could blow him over. He winked at Takuma. "When Aidou said you'd be coming, I prepared your favorite drink here all special before things got busy. Hope you enjoy!"

The bartender strolled off to attend to his other patrons.

Takuma sipped down a bit of the drink. "I love this place!" he commented. "When Aidou gave a rave review about it, I thought he was exaggerating but he hit every mark. I always feel so light here."

Kaname nodded his head, agreeing with the comment. Since his time at the bar, his tension had died down considerably. His muscles became less strained. His migraine had disappeared. He felt invigorated, different – almost like a new person. He gulped down his tenth serving of raspberry sherry.

"But yeah," Takuma continued, "how was Europe?"

"Good," Kaname lied. The lie rolled easily off his tongue and no guilt tinged his thoughts. It was different than his talk with Aidou. The bar's calming effect was rubbing off on him. No difficulty posed a problem for him.

"What cities did you tour?" Takuma asked. He looked like a child, eager to drink in all the words Kaname had to say. The noble was always like that, always excitable about the most menial things, always optimistic about the world.

The pureblood placed his drink on the table. "Oh I –"

His sentence faltered when he saw a change come across Aidou's and Takuma's expressions. While Takuma had been smiling, his jaw slackened and the color drained from his face. Aidou – always self-assured and loquacious – now looked stupefied and at a loss for words. Their eyes were directed somewhere. He followed their gaze only to see a television. The flat screen set was attached to the ceiling at a corner for all to see, but it had been ignored the entire time Kaname was there. In fact, it had been muted so no sound could distract from the atmosphere and conversations.

But now, all had become silent. The peaceful air died down. Kaname felt his stomach form into knots. His heart thrummed in his eardrums.

Something was about to happen. Something big.

A hunter called out to the bartender. "Hey, Youta, can you turn off the mute?"

The boyish man complied. He increased the volume so that the talking could be heard clear as day even in Kaname's corner. As for the pictures on the screen, the pureblood could see them well due to his precise sight.

A reporter stood in front of an ambulance, speaking into her microphone.

"The discovery has excited police officers in all of Japan," she said to the viewers. "It has wreaked havoc for every detective out there. Nobody knows what to make of the crime, though it is certain that a new serial killer must be on the rise. The Tokyo authorities have promised to put all efforts into solving the case and into ensuring the safety of all Japanese citizens. We are about to show live footage of the crime with permission from the police. This is not for the faint of heart. Please look away if it makes you uncomfortable."

The scene shifted to an alleyway. Police officers stood around something, though Kaname could not make out what it was. The camera zoomed in. The police officers nodded their heads to each other and backed away. The obstruction gone, everybody could see the sight in front of them.

A man – or what remained of a man – lay on the ground. A bullet wound was lodged in his forehead. He was hairless, the thin skin over his scalp pulled off. The red flesh was raw and shined under the light of the streetlamps. White was spotted in a few places – the white of the bone. And even deeper than the white was a pinky substance. Kaname's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

_The brain._

The rest of the man's body was similarly desecrated. A knife had ran down his sternum to his hip bone – a knife that had dug deep into his flesh, past the protection of his bone. Blood spilled out of the slit, along with innards and stomach acid. A hole had been cut around the heart. The once beating life source was open for display; all could gape at the small object dried up and losing its rosy hue. As for his legs, they hung by mere flesh on his body. The rest of his lower half had been skinned.

Kaname could feel bile and vomit rising up his throat. He swallowed them down, along with the nausea.

The migraine was returning. Kaname was losing his breath; the water was suffocating him fast.

He was a vampire, a creature of death and destruction.

And still, he had never seen such a sight as the one before him.

The scene returned to the reporter. She was trembling in front of the camera.

"As you can see, the victim was poorly treated by his murderer," she said. "Police actually discovered the man still on the cusp of life. One officer was forced to shoot the man dead in a mercy kill. Please stay tuned for more news on this devastating event."

The television clicked off. Youta held onto the remote, his arm quivering. The happy man had gone pale, and he staggered to his place behind the bar. Every few steps, his knees would go walk and he'd fall onto the ground. Eventually the bartender chose to crawl to his destination. Kaname gaped, horrified at the man's actions. From what he saw of Youta, he knew the bar's owner to be chipper and bright – the type immune to being serious. But now, _now _Kaname knew the truth.

All beings in the world were subjected to some despair.

"That idiot!"

The sudden shout broke through his reflections. He turned towards the source, a young hunter with messy brown hair. His brown eyes had darkened to being almost black. He threw his glass cup onto the ground. The hunter continued to ravage the bar, kicking furniture and knocking over plates and utensils. None of his peers stopped him. They were similarly furious. Gritted teeth, reddening faces, angled eyebrows – every feature spoke wrath and disbelief.

On the other side of the bar, the vampires had become whiter than a ghost. They murmured quick whispers among their groups. Their eyes darted back to the television screen. Their heads kept flipping back and forth, a show of paranoia. Vampires valued being in control of the situation; they preferred to smirk in the face of all disasters. To show such weakness – and in a room with vampire hunters no less – was…

Something was peculiar about the murder. Something related to the vampire world.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

He could hear his heartbeats echoing. Each beat carried a message. Every thump was a precursor to the anxiety that rushed through his blood. His heart was telling him something, telling him to be afraid and to become stunned.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

The palms of his hands were feeling clammy.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

He faced Aidou and Takuma; both were in a similar state to the other vampires.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"I can't believe it," Takuma cried, ignoring Kaname's question. He exchanged a look with Aidou. A message passed between them. The green-eyed male repulsed in shock. "You mean you think it's –"

"There can't be anyone else!" Aidou asserted. He swallowed down his drink in one gulp. "Only one psycho in the universe kills that grotesquely. And didn't you hear? The police had to shoot the victim dead in a mercy kill. And we all know, mercy kill is how the lunatic works."

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Kaname narrowed his eyes into slits. "What's wrong? Why is everybody in here so worried?"

He continued to be invisible to the two.

"But he doesn't attack humans," Takuma argued. "He goes for the Level Es. That's his job."

"Oh come on!" Aidou barked. His pupils had dilated; he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You know what he actually is. I am amazed that he's controlled himself for this long but he was going to snap eventually."

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

"But the reports I read on him portrayed him as better than this."

"Well the reports were wrong."

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Kaname slammed his palms onto the table. He had enough of this. He wanted his questions answered; he would not be forgotten. Not at this time. Not while the mystery was possessing him and filling his every thought with apprehension.

"What is happening?" he demanded, enunciating his every word. "Everybody seems so shocked; it's like they know who the killer is."

Takuma grimaced. "That's because everybody involved with vampires does know the murderer."

Kaname backed away, hearing the answer, but the leather seat prevented any advanced. It was impossible. It was horrible to believe. His eyes widened at the idea. His heart slowed.

Ba-dum.

"T-then," Kaname said, trying to not stammer, "who is the sick bastard who did this?"

Ba-dum.

Aidou leaned back in his seat. His visage grew grim. His voice was heavy and dark as his pronounced his next words.

Ba-dum.

"The Renegade Hunter, otherwise known as Kiryuu Zero."

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Zero is finally mentioned! I'm curious to see how everybody's initial reaction to this version of Zero... By the way, hope the description of the victim wasn't too bad - I've never described grotesque murders in detail before.

As this is the first arc, many things mentioned in the summary will take awhile before being introduced. Like the detective agency is introduced in the second arc. As another note, I'll try to update this story at least once every month, though we'll see how this plan works out (I do want to get the first arc done by the end of this year though).

What to expect next chapter: Aidou describes Zero to Kaname without any exaggeration (or so he swears).

Please drop a review if you can. I like hearing readers' reactions!


End file.
